warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Or Flee?
Written By: Tigerfoot Chapter 1 Oakstar lashed his claws at Thrushfeather's pelt, the ThunderClan she-cat staggered back. Thrushfeather slashed her claws across Oakstar's ear, blood sprayed onto the forest floor. Oakstar hissed and sank his teeth into Thrushfeather's shoulder and chased the she-cat away. Oakstar gazed around, ThunderClan was drving SkyClan back! Oakstar's clan was being defeated! Oakstar froze when he caught sight of a bloody shape on the ground. It was Horseleap! Oakstar ran over to Horseleap and saw that he was bleeding from a gash in his belly. "I go to join my ancestors now" Horseleap murmured as his breathing stopped forever. "Enough!" Oakstar rose his voice loud enought to silence the battle. "The battle is lost, Horseleap is dead!" Oakstar yowled. The SkyClan cats froze. The ThunderClan leader, Russetstar, padded up to Oakstar. "The battle is won for ThunderClan, take your clan home, brother" Russetstar meowed. Oakstar nodded and lifted Horseleap onto his back, Eagletalon helped. Oakstar growled, he and Russetstar had been littermates in SkyClan but she had left as an apprentice for ThunderClan, stating SkyClan was too weak. "Russetpaw, don't go!" he begged, but she left the clan anyway. Oakstar and his clanmates returned to the SkyClan camp and told the other cats of the lost battle and Horseleap's death. Oakstar walked into his den and collapsed in his nest. His mate, Whitefur curled up next to him as he fell asleep. Chapter 2 Oakstar awoke to the sound of Eagletalon, his deputy, organizing patrols. "Wolfblaze, Duckflight, and Whitefur, patrol the ThunderClan border and be careful" Eagletalon meowed. "May i join the border patrol?" Oakstar asked, looking at Eagletalon. "Of course" the gray tom nodded. Oakstar padded out of camp towards the ThunderClan border. The border was fresh with ThunderClan scent. "We need to fight them again soon and win" Duckflight meowed. "We are not going to fight again" Oakstar growled at the brown tom. "Do you expect us to let them take our territory?" Whitefur asked. "We can't lose any more cats" Oakstar growled. "We need to fight!" Wolfblaze growled. "Never!" Oakstar hissed as he raced back to camp. "What's wrong?" Eagletalon asked. Oakstar ignored him and entered his den. Oakstar could hear Whitefur talking to Eagletalon. The medicine cat, Bluemouse, gave him some seeds and Oakstar fell into a deep sleep. Oakstar woke up when raindrops began to drip from the roof of his den. Oakstar looked out of his den to see Eagletalon and Whitefur leading some of the warriors out camp, murmuring about a battle. Chapter 3 The rain picked up more and more as Oakstar followed his cats to the ThunderClan border. Russetstar and many of her warriors were waiting. Eagletalon hissed and flung himself at Russetstar. Cats from both sided lunged at each other and a battle broke out. Oakstar couldn't believe it, his deputy and mate arranged a battle without him approving it. Russetstar pinned Eagletalon down and raised her claws above his throat. "No!" Oakstar tackled Russetstar down. "Oakstar!" Eagletalon gasped. The gray tom was bleeding in several places. "I thought you were too cowardly to come, Oakstar" Russetstar hissed. "We may share blood and pelt colors but we don't share personalities" Oakstar growled, his dark ginger fur was smooth. Oakstar slashed his claws across Russetstar's face and blood trickled into the dark ginger she-cat's eye. Russetstar leaped on Oakstar and bit into his ear. Oakstar hissed and flung her off. Russetstar slashed at Oakstar's belly, knocking the tom back. Russetstar leaped on him and sank her teeth deep into Oakstar's throat. Chapter 4 Oakstar awoke to see Horseleap, the brown tom seemed to have starlight in his fur. "You have lost a life" Horseleap explained. Oakstar looked down to see Russetstar standing triumphantly over Oakstar's body. "I knew we shouldn't have attacked again" Oakstar told the StarClan cat. "No, attacking was the right thing to do" Horseleap murmured. Before Oakstar could say anything else, he was flung back into the battle. Oakstar opened his eyes to see Russetstar holding a white she-cat in her mouth. "No, Whitefur!" Oakstar yowled. Russetstar dropped Whitefur and turned to Oakstar, her amber eyes blazed. "I was hoping you had lost your last life" Russetstar growled. Oakstar flung himself at his sister. Russetstar ducked and Oakstar went flying past her. Russestar bit Oakstar's tail and flung him away. Oakstar hissed and tackled Russestar. The two cats tussled on the ground. Oakstar manage to push Russestar's face into the ground, The tips of his claws rested on her throat. "Now have your clan retreat or I will take one of your lives like you did to me" Oakstar hissed. Russestar nodded "Retreat!" she yowled. Russestar and her cats vanished into the bushes. Oakstar ran to Whitefur, none of her wounds looked fatal. Oakstar helped his mate up. Oakstar announced to his cats "SkyClan has won!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Tigerfoot's Pages